<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The butterfly in the cobweb by Puke_kun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219013">The butterfly in the cobweb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puke_kun/pseuds/Puke_kun'>Puke_kun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LiliPel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puke_kun/pseuds/Puke_kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lilia helped Epel with the Savanaclaw bullies, the boy was puzzled about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Epel Felmier/Lilia Vanrouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LiliPel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The butterfly in the cobweb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone<br/>This fic is based on the personal story "Shall we play?"<br/>And I needed to do something because they're so cute together *dies* </p><p>I hope y'all like it.</p><p>(sorry for the broken English smh ;_;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The graciosity when he walks and the aura that surrounded the older male was something that the young Epel had never seen in his life. Such beauty was, not even close, a mundane thing.<br/>
When Lilia protected him, that charming fairy had never left his mind; his head was always full of his image.<br/>
An almost childish curiosity engulfed the young boy: Who is he? Moreover, why he helped him out? </p><p>“Lilia-senpai, I want to see you again.”<br/>
The lilac-haired boy, whispered to himself, wondering about the ethereal creature. </p><p>“I need to meet you.”</p><p>The next day, Epel came back to the botanical garden, hoping Lilia was here… Unfortunately, he could not find him anywhere. It was completely frustrating, he knew he was a busy third-year and probably was taking care of his Diasomnia peers.</p><p>“What am I thinking? What happened in here was a coincidence. Maybe I will never be close to him again…”</p><p>He needed to see him, no matter what; those questions needed answers. Back to Pomefiore dorm, the young man decided to do a plan to escape and find Lilia, Vil would be mad at him if he find out? Probably. However, a manly man does not give up like this.</p><p>At around the sunset, he escaped from his room and walked to that dorm, Lilia was talking to Malleus at the door and Epel was hiding behind a bush, he was not planning to the dorm leader seeing him, so he waited to the dialogue between them have an ending. After Malleus left, he could see Lilia smirking and walking towards the bush. The first-year automatically started cold sweating.</p><p>“You know…it’s rude to listen the conversation between your senpais, Epel-chan.”</p><p>He froze at place and, slowly raised his head. Lilia gave a warm looking to him and approached the trembling boy. Epel tried to sound normal, but his voice came very high-pitched.</p><p>“Lilia-senpai, fancy seeing you here.”<br/>
The taller boy raised an eyebrow and giggled, Epel looked so cute when nervous, and he decided to tease him a bit.</p><p>“Why are you like this? Can I help you?”</p><p>The fairy approached him and their faces were only a few inches apart, Lilia blinked and the lilac-haired boy face grow red and hot, his heart also skipped a bit. “What is this?” he thought, he had several questions running in his head right now, but he decided to swallow all his shame and speak properly to him.</p><p>“Hmm... Senpai, can I ask you something?”        </p><p>The older being crossed his arms and smiled gently. Epel had too many questions; yet, he could not speak properly due to the embarrassment he was feeling.</p><p>“Go on, my child, what do you need to know?”</p><p>“Why you helped me, when I was clearly saying it was my battle?”</p><p>Lilia sighed and shook negatively his head. Therefore, that is why he came to Diasomnia.</p><p>“Listen, I felt a potential in you to be a knight, you have an amazing fighting spirit within you, also…” </p><p>He took a hair lock and started twirling it in his index finger.</p><p>“… I felt the urge to protect you.”</p><p>His heart skipped a beat again. For a moment, he thought Lilia was messing around with him, but his voice was on a serious tone.</p><p>“Protect me? I know you’re supposed to be the Diasomnia’s father, but why me?”</p><p>Epel lowered his head; he was even more puzzled with all this. Maybe his paternal instinct? He saw him as endangered child to protect? When Lilia saw the younger boy’s expression of sorrow, he caressed his face with the left hand, lifted gently his chin, and gazed deeply into his eyes. The smaller boy was clueless, he tried not to blush, but his body was already showing the signs: did he fall? Like a butterfly in a cobweb and Lilia, was a spider, ready to eat him? He never felt nothing similar to anyone; his body trembled like a prey facing its hunter and the raven-haired boy gently cupped his face and pressed foreheads with him.</p><p>“I deeply like you.”</p><p>Liking romantically someone, something that Lilia considered a luxury for mortals, he never thought liking, or even loving someone, since his lifespan is longer than most creatures… He was afraid of losing someone who he loves, but since he looked at Epel, he wanted to feel the experience to approach someone and give pour his feelings into a person.</p><p>Meanwhile, Epel was in a trance and tried to digest such words, how a beautiful, graceful creature like the older boy, would fall in love with an ordinary first-year like him? He questioned himself. </p><p>“Senpai, I like you too.”</p><p>Lilia hummed in joy and gently pressed his lips against the lilac-haired boy. Lilia’s plump lips were as soft as velvet, and tasted like a sweet form of sin.<br/>
Epel felt butterflies inside his tummy; an explosion of feelings hit him like a train. “Is this heaven?” the younger boy thought. His legs were shaking and he grasps onto him. Lilia moved away from the kiss and caressed his cheek again. Epel's expression was a mess: eyes glowing, his face was all red and he was panting.</p><p>“Epel…”</p><p>Lilia whispered in a sultry tone, which made the boy in his front feel a shiver down his spine. Did Lilia bewitch him or something? He do not care at all, he wanted his lips, his whole existence for himself. </p><p>“Senpai… Stay with me.”</p><p>“I’m with you, darling.”</p><p>They crashed their lips once more, this time Lilia licked his bottom lip, asking for a deeper kiss, which was conceded with love, and both boys melted their lips together, as if they are living in a perfect dimension where they can love each other without boundaries.</p><p>“I want to meet you again…”</p><p>Epel said with a soft voice, and Lilia strongly hugged him, his apple scent was perfect, he could hug him forever, but he needed to go back to the dorm.</p><p>“I’m always here, my dearest one.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>